Old scars, New home
by TwinTigerLover
Summary: TEMPORARILY ABANDONED Harrison leaves England, trying to get away from all the betrayal, hurt and death. He sets out for a new life looking for peace and confidence. However, when has Harrison's life been that simple? Fate and chaos get bored and Harrison is the perfect solution. Character bashing. slash (m/m) rated M cause i'm paranoid.
1. The flight

**This is a slash ****(m/m)**** story so if you don't go for that kind of things stop reading right now and find another story. You have been warned. ****G****raphic Violence, abuse will be mentioned****,**** as well as some ****intermittent ****scenes later on.**

**ranting and declaimer can be found at the bottom please read, just this once, for me. **

**Till next time my friends. Read on! **

Preface

A lone sigh escaped my lips as I stared out at the white fluffy clouds, slowly turning a deep shade of red, as the sun sunk behind their edge. I had been sat in this plane for eight hours and I still had another five to get through. The seats were stiff and uncomfortable, the food was awful and the stares and sideways glances were just plain annoying but it was nothing I weren't used to, having grown up at the Dursley's you learn to eat what is given and no school chair is ever comfortable. As for the stares, well if you're a famous child you get use to them, even if these were different then normal; they were still just as irritating.

My destination was Forks, Washington, D.C. According to Lucius it was the perfect place for me to get back on my feet. No magic. No wizards. No war. No death and most importantly no one knows me. A whole new life so I can start again. Get over the memory's of all the people I lost. Who betrayed me; and so much more.

This was a new start. A new beginning. And no way was I letting anything ruin that.

******back in England*******

Two tall men stood at the airport just watching there second beloved son fly further and further away. The first, tallest man had long blond hair turned to face his parter who was several inches shorter and had lengthy black hair.

"Will he be ok? I don't like sending him so far away from us not now all this is over" he asked desperate for some reassurance now that he was gone.

"he will be fine and besides once all is settled here we can go out and join him, he want be alone for long." The dark haired one replied forever the reasonable one.

**_twintigerlover_**

**S****o this is my second story but this on****e is**** going to be a ****multi chapter story****. So first off. ****I****, no matter how much I wish, do not own Harry ****P****otter or ****T****wilight.**

**click next to read more!**


	2. Why did i chose this!

**Declaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1 the beginning.**

I don't know why I decided it would be a good idea to start high school as a _sophomore_, but hay! No turning back now. I walked through the front office to be met by a middle age, red headed woman.

"Hello I'm the new student. Harrison black." I sighed.

A smile spread across her face, obviously over joyed to meet the new gossip in town. "Oh. Of cause. Yes hang on...here we are dear." I watch as she pulled some paper from a large stack to her left, my face twitching when she called me 'dear'.

"Now this is for the teacher to sign. I need that back at the end of the day. Your timetable and map." With each statement she handed me some paper, I just nodded and pocketed it all apart from the timetable.

"Thanks ma'am" turning, I left taking a quick look at my table and headed of to maths, lesson one of the day. Fun. Stares followed where I look and voices called out wanting to talk to me. I ignored them and headed to class.

Math and English was not fun in fact it was drop down boring, most the lesson was spent deflecting question from overly happy teenagers and the teachers! Mr Grey our English teacher decided he didn't like me and asked me to introduce myself. So standing I glared at the man before saying, "_I am Harrison. I am an orphan and can speak 13 different languages" _then I sat_. _Latin was no better, the only interesting thing that happened was that I sat next to a vampire called Alice Cullen (which obviously she did not tell me what she was) and spoke to her in Latin all lesson. But now it was lunch and a girl was dragging me by the arm to the canteen and It was taking everything I had not to brake the girl. Honestly where does she get off. Pulling me like that!

Sitting down, before being push down, I found myself at the loudest most crowded table here.

Jessica Spence introduced every one - Bella swan, Ewan, Ben, max, Annie...and they all started talking. I felt my eyes wondering around the room and fall on Alice's table where she sat with four other vamps, interesting. Spence obviously caught me looking that way or had been waiting for me to point them out, cause she was telling me all about them. _Alice's mate was named Jasper, the big ones Emmet and the blonde was his mate Rosalyn. And finally the smaller copper haired one is Edward. _

I started Listening again at a bad time, for Spence anyway "their parent Dr. Cullen and Mrs Cullen are very young. We think that she can't have kids..." Now most people had see my face and tried to stop her talking. She did not. "...that's why they adopted so many of them. Tragic really"

I watched the Cullen coven, they can hear if the angry faces was anything to go by.

I rouse from the plastic chair and slowly my eyes locked on Jessica's.

"never before have I been this angry Miss. Spence and right now that anger is aimed right at you" I kept my voice steady as people lent in to listen. "How would you feel if people where saying that you were _barren, and can't have kids?making fun of you cause your adopted? Did you not consider people like you are the reason they don't talk to you? that they avoid you? And did it slip your mind that I to am an orphan, cause right now I'd kill to be in there shoes to have grown up with a mother like theirs. So next time you open that thing you call a mouth, think how would you feel if it was you? if you parents gave you up? Mmmm. cause I can tell you what their reaction will be, and they will do more then just talk." _ And with that I spun on my heels and left making my way toward the Cullen's table.

"Can I join you Alice?" I asked quietly.

She look around the table getting nods or vocal agreement I sat down in the spear chair next to Edward Cullen. Emmet, the big one seemed real happy about something and really wanted to get it off his chest.

"That was amazing. We'd wanted to put her in her place for a long time now, 'ey eddy." That last part was aimed at his brother

Edwards reply was to reach across the table and smacked him on the head.

"Where are you next Harrison." Alice asked happily changing the subject.

"Biology?" I reply

"Edward does too. You can walk together." Alice said happily jumping up and down, as the bell rang.

I nodded and made my way to class with a wave to the Cullen family. I blinked when Edward appeared at my side.

We said nothing on the way to class and once their Edward went to his seat and I headed to the teacher.

With the slipped sighed I took the one seat available, unfortunately next to mr. Cullen.

_**twintigerlover**_

_**amusing thought if you have read my other stories you will have noticed that most of them have a chapter called beginning, I did not think that thou I think. **_

_**yes I know I spelt _Rosalyn's name wrong, can some one send me her really spelling and I shall change it. This story is still slow going but I'm sure some lovely review might make me post quicker..._**_


	3. gym and a bit of music

**Authors note: hello, new and old, Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter three!**

**Chapter 3**

I slid sideways, elegantly planting myself in the chair. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cullen and he was staring at me like some kind of puzzle he had been trying to solve for years but never could.

The teacher, Mr Hawk-ridge, was talking about cellular anatomy but I was hardly paying attention, having already known this stuff. Being a son in all but blood to a potions master does have there advantages. My hand subconsciously taking notes thanks to years of experience in listening to a boring ghost drown on; when I wasn't taking notes I was drawing in the margin. So my mind wondered. Wondered back to Lucius and whether he knew about the vamps out here - properly not. I was not about to tell him. Not when I just settled in and besides Alice seems nice enough. My mind wondered back to Hogwarts, to the happy days where I smiled more and I thought my friends to be just that, friends. The days when Hogwarts was my home.

Edward Cullen was the one to draw me from my thoughts as the teacher ordered the class to answer the questions in the book.

"You should properly start answering the question before he comes over" his voice was soft, musical, had I not known what he was, I would say unearthly.

"Thanks" I smiled slightly at him before adding the answers to my notes.

The last twenty minutes was spent manly in silence, Edward seamed to want to ask something but was holding himself back. I was tempted to tell him to spit it out already but figured he should get what ever is on his mind out on his own terms, not mine, and so we sat in silence only speaking when I needed a bit of clarification on something that I had not really looked into.

When the bell rang I said bye to Edward, gripped my bag and left to the last lesson of the day, physical eduction or as they called it, gym.

Once I reached the changing rooms I slipped inside one of the stalls to change while the boys got ready by their lockers. It took little time to walk out into the hall where the only people their was the teacher and the most of the Cullen's except Alice and Edward, they sat off to the side evidently watching the class.

I walked towards the teacher and handed him the note.

"Mr. Black we shall be doing athletics to day, why don't you warm up while we wait."

Nodding I made my way over to the side and did a basic set of stretches as the class fielded In, the only once to join me in warming up, was Alice and Edward.

With the whole class in the gym, sir, set us to three laps then twenty push ups followed by twenty 'Berbers' . I started of at a steady pace timing with the group next to Alice at the font but after the first lap got bored and spread up to my normal pace, which put me next to Edward who was slowing his pace to normal human run if a bit quicker then most.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me as we ran but did not speed up. we ended up lapping the group and were finish by the time the rest of the class reached us. Obviously the teacher had little else planed and dismissed us. Edward headed straight to his family along with Alice who was just finishing while I went and go changed and walked to my car after dropping of the the slip, where I had to explain why I was Leaving ten ministers early.

Once I arrived home I let myself admire it's simplistic beauty. It was just on the edge of Forks, set a little way into the forest. The old towering trees leaned down hugging the two store cottage. With a smile I entered my home. allowing myself to relax and did the small amount of homework given to me that day before heading for my music/library room.

The room, having been expanded, was a fifteen by twelve metre room the the far end and right wall was dedicated to books magic (glammered) and normal the shelfs having the old Victorian style to the them standing out against the cream walls. The left wall was coloured magnolia with red paint climbing up the wall, almost like vines. And assortment of string and wind interments where laying across it. A old oak draw was strategically placed in the centre of the wall to store music sheets, books and plane paper in case I fell like composing something. A black grade piano took centre stage drawing attention to it standing out against the plush rose red rug.

Humming to myself I plucked the cello of the wall and seated myself on the royal wooden chair and began to play a melody that let me remember. The notes floating around the room and rooming out into the red dusked forest. Little beast let themselves sleep to the music while the predictors of night came to a stop to enjoy this beautiful sorrowing song. It was one specific group of predictors that were drawn to the music the most. Their names were Cullen.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone_

_Here they talked of revolution_

_Here it was they lit the flame_

_Here they sang about tomorrow_

_And tomorrow never came._

_From the table in the corner_

_They could see a world reborn_

_And they rose with voices ringing_

_I can hear them now!_

_The very words that they had sung_

_Became their last communion_

_On the lonely barricade._

_At dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me._

_That I live and you are gone_

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Phantom faces at the window_

_Phantom shadows on the floor_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more._

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more_.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken  
>There's a pain goes on and on<br>Empty chairs at empty tables  
>Where my friends will sing no more.<em>

_**twintigerlover**_

**_the song 'Empty Chairs At Empty Tables' is not mine In fact it belongs Claude-Michel Schönberg, the Les Misérables, Composer. I would like to thank the Guest who pointed out my near plagiarism in using his song with out stating. So thanks. _**

**_Review please, please it helps, honest. We Only write for you guys, so if no one tells me if you love or hate, how am I to know. If you ALL hate it I want stop writing. _**

**_REVIEW! _**


	4. Fallen to memory's past

**Declaimer: I do not own anything. **

The Cullen clan sat round their living room discussing the new addition to Fork's little green town.

Alice was over joyed at her 'new friend' and was happy telling Esme and Carlisle all about him, in fact the only Cullen not happy to be talking about the the new boy was Edward, who was miffed that his gift did not work on him, nor for that matter did jasper's but he did not seem to mind having found being in his presence calming without the normal hunger for human blood.

The only thing that had the Cullen's worried was that this child seem to calm round them, un-effect and apparently unaware of the effect he had on them. Carlisle was happy that his family had found someone to ground and interest his children, for that is what they were to him, children, his childe, But was worried what this interest might bring to them as a whole. Coming to a decision Carlisle spoke after Alice's monologue came to a close.

"Get to know him, if you want, he sounds like a nice child and not a threat. His presence may turn out better then we thing..." He hummed about to say more but was cut off a beautiful sorrowing voice dancing through the windows and wrapping around each of them, holding them tight in a wise embrace.

_ There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone_

_Here they talked of revolution_

_Here it was they lit the flame_

_Here they sang about tomorrow_

_And tomorrow never came._

Carlisle found his thoughts travelling back to a time when he defied his own father in hopes of saving so many innocents, and reached a hand for his own innocent wife, who's thoughts had turned to a child she never truly knew but loved like any other.

_From the table in the corner_

_They could see a world reborn_

_And they rose with voices ringing_

_I can hear them now!_

_The very words that they had sung_

_Became their last communion_

_On the lonely barricade._

_At dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me._

Emmett's mind ran back to a family he had fought for, hunted for and then left, watching them grow and pass on in age, to his wife the one to save him, only then for him to save her, gazing passed her ice mask and to her true self, the one side that protects and earns to be protected.

_That I live and you are gone_

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Phantom faces at the window_

_Phantom shadows on the floor_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more._

Jasper. Major Jasper Whitlock, looked back on a time when he led his man into battle for freedom, to training and killing his students for someone he thought loved him, for land... To his friends freedom and to his enlightenment by his lover Alice, who met him in a pub all those year ago. Finally he found his acceptance in a family, who does not look down at what he was and who he is. A brother, a son, a lover, a protector but most importantly he was a major.

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more_.

Edward eyes fell shut as images of his family's life and thoughts crossed trough his minds eye, their sorrow and happiness depicted in memory, but it was his own thought that called to him the most, his mother standing listening to his music, to her laying there dying, hoping, no, praying that he, her only child, would live.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more_.

The Cullen's could not bring themselves to talk as his voice faded to the wind, each lost in their own mind but soon they parted in pairs to simple hold each other, while Edward in his loneliness headed for his piano, letting his figures brush the Ivy keys changing to suit the new song flying around the forest, until only his mindless melody could be heard, as their neighbour finally fell into a dark embrace.

**twintigerlover**

**So there you have it, sad really. :'( **

**So as stated before the song, ****_Empty chairs at empty tables, _****is not mine. **

**Be proud I was having a lot of trouble getting this last chapter out here. **

**Please please review your words of kindness help... **

**... Even if they are not so kind**.


	5. Icy fall

**I own nothing! **

**Flames are not won'ted, if you don't like stop reading. **

**_Guest;_**** Harrison's past will be shown. Just be patient. If you were really reading this story then you would have already worked out who Harrison will end up with. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- trust in strangers<p>

Time pasted in forks and Harrison became ever closer to the Cullen family, warming his way into their frozen hearts. Even Edward, given time, began to care for the strange human. It was Jasper however that spent the most time with Harrison, talking of history and American civil wars. The Cullen's never digging deep in to his life and secrets and Harrison returning the favour.

Then the snow had fallen thick over the last few days, as Yule holidays quickly approached, students were happily playing in the snow as others made the slow journey in to the parking lot.

The Cullen's stood waiting for Harrison to come over having just seen him pack and get out when a terrible screech brought a grimace to their face as the turned to face the offending car. Only to freeze at the uncontrolled path it was taking, with no sign of slowing or stopping.

******* change*******

I swung me bag around my shoulder and made my way to the back of my black BMW 7 convertible, when a screech caught my attention, a blue truck was skidding towards me with little sign of stopping. Taylor, the driver was staring in horror trying to slow it down, but to no eval. I felt magic surge through out my body, to little use, with so many people watching I could not use it. So I moved to my left trying not to slip on the ice, so the inevitable in-pack would not be fatal or do permanent damage.

When I was hit it was not from the car, mere inches from me but to the right were a bleared outline of Edward Cullen had come. Our body's slid along the ice in front of the car as it crush my BMW, where I should of been squished, Edwards timing only resulted in my head waking the floor and my arm bending on a strange angle, broken, as well as several cuts and Bruises.

Students screamed and panic around the crash, running for teaches or calling ambulances; as i lay on the other side of the car, almost in a whole new world starring up at Edward.

"You bleeding" he stated raising a hand to running along the cut in my forehead. I shrugged, and made to sit up so I could asses the damage. Edwards hand however stopped me and held me still.

"Don't you move, you hit your head considerably hard" signing I followed Edwards order and waited for teachers to move Taylor's car so we could get out.

"Fine but could you move my arm to the right angle." I asked looking pleadingly up at him.

*******later, leaving the hospital********

It took much begging for the hospital to let me go, believing I should stay the night for observation, as I had no one at home to keep an eye on me. In the end are 'debate' was settled by Dr. Cullen who said I could remain at theirs till he deemed me ready to be alone. Though still reluctant, I agreed having come to truest the Cullen's over the last 2 month not to hurt me like everyone else did.

My right arm was strapped across my chest, head wound sawn and wrapped, a night bag slung over my left shoulder (having had Jasper get it for me) as I stood waiting for Dr. Cullen to fill in the last of his evening paper work, because he was to take me to his place once he was done.

I only had to wait five minutes for him to join me, "you ready" he asked and only received a nod. Carlisle, as that was what he insisted on being called, walked us out to a modest Mercedes S55 AMG, and held the door open for me.

The dive was manly silent, my mind wondering over why they were doing this, giving up their time for me, letting me to a place they obviously hold close to themselves. Why they are doing this for a complete stranger that they only real know from a natural friendship with his children.

Thoughts whizzed around my head, left with no answers, only ever adding to the questions, or horrible memory's of my time before.

_A obtuse whale yelled and raged as he delved blow after blow._

_A skinny house spat words of hate as she held a hand on open flames._

_The perfect Christmas scene of two adults and a child but looking carefully another, a smaller child sat alone..._

'We're here Harrison' a cultured voice pulled me from that depressing turn of thought.

The Cullen's house was beautiful, I could not help to smile slightly at it.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. (1)

The rest of the family was waiting in the living room area, I waved in greeting.

They nodded in reply but Esme stepped forward and gave me a rather stiff hug.

"Would you like something to eat, dear" her heart shaped face smiling happily.

"No thank you. You have a marvellous home here ma'am, Would you Mind if I rested for now?" I asked.

"Thank you, it's Esme. Of cause, Jasper will show you,to your room" I nodded and followed Jasper up the winded stairwell; up to the third floor and to the door two down. The room was a medium size, bigger then my room at the Dursley's, the walls were forest green with a black, rich and plush carpet.

" call if you need something; we want to help you," jasper added on at the end seeing my questioning look. When was I about to protest, he push me lightly Into the room. "Rest" with that jasper closed the door with a laugh before returning to is family downstairs.

I changed into a pair of louse bottoms and bare chest before slipping in between the silk sheets and shifting my body so not to irate my wrapped arm, it was so much easier if I could heal it with magic but that would raise unwanted questions, and slipped into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

Just like every other night it was not to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Twintigerlover<strong>

**(1) this was taken from the first twilight book. **

**please please review, it helps me write more. **


	6. Nightmare & mothers

**An/declaimer**: I own nothing. I've finally done chapter six, sorry it's so short but I am having trouble getting this story in order so it makes sense. Please review!

* * *

><p>My body shot upright as a scream ripped itself from my throat and eyes snapped open.<p>

Strong arms wrapped a round my sweating and shaking form pulling me into a tight motherly embrace. I struggled and tried to pull away but the arms held strong and whispering words began to brake through my panicked mind.

I fell slack against, who I now recognises as Esme, resting my head on her shoulder letting her cool sooth skin mine. After a while I realise I was crying. Pulling back I whipped my face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Esme just smiled and rubbed her thumb on my cheek to catch a stay tear.

"There is nothing to be sorry about love, it's complete normal to have nightmares." She gently reprimanded.

I nodded and pulled my self from the bed as Esme stood along side me, their was no point in going back to bed.

"When you are done come down and I'll do some breakfast we want to tell you something." She said gliding to the door.

Just as she was about to go I spoke up, "thank you" my voice was sincere and Esme seemed to understand that for both telling me and calming me down earlier.

I grasped some of my spare clothes and headed for a shower, to relax.

When the shaking had finally stopped I stepped out the shower and dressed some simple black combats and a red long sleeved shirt having a great amount of trouble getting it over my right arm, grateful for Carlisle removing the larger strap otherwise it could have been a lot more difficult to get on.

Satisfied with my look, I headed down stairs where the lovely smell of pancakes was coming from.

I smiled at the males of the house were gathered in the living room and I could vaguely hear Esme in the Kitchen but I just assumed that Alice and Roselyn was upstairs.

I sat on one of the chairs as Carlisle came over and began poking at my arm and head to make sure everything was healing right. After awhile he re-wrapped my arm but left the wound on my head declaring it healed nicely.

During all that Alice and Rosalyn had joined us and Esme had come through with a plate of food and some mug of something.

"Here dear, you eat that then we can talk." She smiled handing me the plate.

I stated eating it grateful that she had made something soft I could cut and eat with the use of one arm and left hand at that.

None of the Cullen's seemed intent in eating ( not like they could anyway, though it would be amusing watching them eat something that taste so bad to them) so set themselves around the living room- jasper and Emmet playing chess and Edward playing on the piano. Alice set her self on the sofa drawing and Rosalyn was content reading a magazine while Esme and Carlisle sat talking lowly to each other reading some book or another.

I tried eating most of it not wanting to offend my guests but had to stop in fear of being sick.

Esme took the plate back to the kitchen before they all came together back into the living room.

The peaceful air that had begun to form around us changed becoming calm, serious. Carlisle sat forward putting is arms on his knees before he began speaking,

"Do you believe in myths and the supernatural, Harrison."

I blinked, so they were going to tell me what they were, makes sense if I am going to be staying at their place for a few days, I might see something I shouldn't. A smile crossed my face as I answered. Well might as well make this fun. Fathers going to kill me if he finds out.

" Of cause, I am a Mage after all."

**Twintigerlover**

**review! next chapter will be slow in coming the talk between them is hard to write and keep it original, I don't want to be accused of theft after all.**

**I Have other story's up and running so feel free to read and review. ?**


	7. Truth

**Declaimer**: I own nothing.

**An**: I have been getting lots of shut downs and colds and headaches as of late, so any story that is not already written up on my iPad will take awhile to write out, that will include this story. I am so sorry but I am trying, I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys so I divided what I wanted to put in this chapter in to two so you have something to chew on.

* * *

><p><em>" Of cause, I am a mage after all." <em>

The Cullen's gave a very human response, they blinked in surprise.

"Then you know what we are" Carlisle inquired. He seemed to be the first one to accept this announcement, properly because he was one of the oldest in the room and more accepting of the supernatural, after all, they are vampires living next to shape shifters, why not wizards?

Alice and Jasper, were next to overcome their shock. Alice having seen glimpses of the human doing magic and now had an answer as to what it was. She began bouncing in her chair, her human friend was not boring as Edward so claimed. Jasper was nearly as old as Carlisle had was very much aware that they were not the only ones out there, this also explained why he had such a easy time around their guest, his magic properly dulled out his blood.

Emmett did not seem to care, neither did Rosalyn for that matter, but properly for two different reasons. It was Esme and by default Edward that new the most of about magic. You see what many did not know was that Esme had a sister, three years older then herself, and her name was Iran Evenson. Iran was a witch and left age eleven to learn to control her powers, however on Esme eleven and Iran fourteenth birthday her father had grown angry at Iran and her 'power', so beat her, ultimately killing her.

Esme never really spoke of her sister, but she never forgot either.

"Since I sat next to Alice in Latin I knew what you were. I just figured if you wanted me to know then you would tell me." Harrison gave a lop sided shrug looking round at the Cullen's. "I am grateful you are letting me stay here and am aware, that as it stands, with a broken arm I cannot go back to mine, but please don't hide your self in fear of my reaction, I don't care that you are vampires and beside you drink from animals right. Perfectly safe." He concluded with a smile.

The others nodded, their fear no longer clouding them. He knew so there sanitary can remain that and they never actually told him, so no laws broken.

"Will you show us some magic!" Emmett finally Burst, when it came apparent no one else was going to speak.

Harrison raised an eyebrow then tilted his head to the side, concentrating.

It took the rest of the family seconds to realise what he was concentrating on as Emmett's chair rouse up into the air before flipping over and some how keeping Emmett in his seat.

Emmet gave a rather loud shout of surprise; "hay! not on me! Put me down."

The rest of them just laughed at poor Emmett's predicament.

**Twintigerlover**

I am soooo sorry, but this chapter was so hard for me to write. Please review it might make my head feel better. ?


	8. I remember

**declaimer: **I own nothing in this story you know. The character are not mine. Harry however is OC.

**an;** I did it! And it's more then 1000 words. Ha! So this is more on his past. So enjoy.

**fb** means start of flash back.

**efl*** means end of flash back.

_'boo' _means not mine.

* * *

><p>Many days past and school came to an end for the Christmas holidays, my arm healed and was left with a small bandage on it for support, but Esme somehow managed to convince me to stay for Christmas, which basically resulted in a over hyper Alice dragging me shopping to get a whole new wardrobe for the room that they had given me.<p>

Today however was the 24 of December and I was going home at least for tonight.

Despite having left my home alone for several weeks, it was still in grate condition. Thank god for magic. The first thing I did ones getting home was head straight for the music room and just relax. Despite the Cullen's having a piano I had been unable to play since the crash and even if I wanted to, Edward was very protective of his piano.

Two hours I spent playing, writing and just letting go; then I headed for the garden just before the sunset to get ready. The first step was to draw a five point pentagram with salt with red unlit candles, then place a representation of the five elements, water, air, earth fire and light/shadow into each point. As the sun began to set I knelt before my circle and let my magic reach out to light the the candelas.

_ I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

My voice floated out around me, my body fell slack. I let my thought surrender themselves. Surrendering to its past, to the memories that continue to press against me. I had been doing this retrial since I was fifteen and Draco had saved my mind.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

****fb*****

My body caved under me unable to handle the amount of magic it had just used. I don't know how long I knelt in the middle of the destroyed class room, before a set of strong arms wrapped around me drawing me in. Talking soothing words. Draco stayed with me until I fell unconscious.

When I woke next was in a ridiculously comfy bed, that I had woken in once before, the night Siri died. Draco had taken me from the room I had destroyed to his own rooms down in Slytherin.

"Keep that up Hari and you will end up killing yourself." He had sneered at me.

"What if I won't to die Dray? What if I'm done with watching everyone I love die, and have no one care how it feels?" I had whispered.

"That what you want Hari, to die." Dray asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe, I just don't know any more Dray, I don't know what it is like to live, so does it matter if I die."I questioned him.

" let me show you something to night, me and my dad do this every year with uncle Sev, it could help." Dray had offered his hand and I took it.

That night on Christmas Eve, the Malfoy family let me in to the family completely as we sat in honour of our ancestry.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Severus smirked as I handed In a complete drought of hope.

His black clad body held me gently as he spoke of his past, of my mother.

Sev's hair flying around him, his face impassive, body dancing, protecting as he stood between me and the world, his place as a spy, compromised.

Him and a blond male, side by side as he said goodbye; "stay out of trouble potter" he whispered to me.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Come live with me" he had said once, eyes shining with so much hope.

His home was dark, dank, more of a prison but every time I walked in I watched him smile.

"We could run away". He said seriously when I confessed my feeling on not wanting to fight.

A look of shock crossed his face as he fell and I screened out to him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

His face was full of concern, "let me help" he begged.

I smiled at him as he swam passed and I pointed to the young girl tied down. He frowned then nodded.

He lent down pulling my body to his, stroking my cheek gently, before bring our lips together.

As one we reach for the cup. For Hogwarts, for them.

Green surrounded him, his body falling and I to fell at his side. Cradling his lifeless head in my arms.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

So many died, so many berried all for nothing. Mothers lost children, children lost fathers, husbands lost wife's, brothers lost sisters. So many orphan with out a place to go, with out a love one to hold them close. All because a mad old man refused to help a poor orphaned boy, who could not see passed the mistake he made before, only to make it again.

*******efb********

For the night I let myself remember; for what better night is their to remember then the day of Magic and her rebirth and forgiveness. To think of my past before, of a war that never truly ends. To think of those lost to death. To those that live and wait for me, love me. To think of those that betrayed me. Then I thought of death. Death who would not take me. After all why would Death wish her master's death?

**twintigerlover**

so the song in italics is called 'My Immortal' and is by my favourite band 'Evanscence'. I greatly advise going to youtube and listening to it. ? so just in case, IT WAS NOT MY SONG. Please leave me a review, thanks. And the person that keeps flaming me, all I have to say is, if you don't like how I write then stop reading!


	9. Christmas voices

Alice happily bounced into her new friends house and up the stairs to his room. Were his heart beat was strongest, Silently she crept into his room. Harrison lay berried in his blankets one armed free and spread wide. Quite happily she jumped on to his bed.

"Waky waky! It Christmas!" she sang before reaching down and picking up the lump (blanket and all,) and ran back to her house, were their family awaited.

The pile was swiftly deposited on the sofa were it lay for several moments before a bemused Harrison arose, hair ruffled and shirtless.

"Was that quite necessary Alice?" He asked. Alice just nodded happily before going to sit crossed legged in front of their Christmas tree.

"Presents!"

"Sorry about her, but Alice as always loved this part as much as shopping for them." Carlisle commented.

Harrison just nodded and joined Alice on the floor, blanket draped over his shoulders to stop the chill getting to his torso. As the others plotted themselves around us: Carlisle and Esme on the two seater, Rosalyn and Emmett sat on the love seat, jasper sat himself in a regal armchair and Alice happily lent back on to his leg, head rested on his knee, Edward however took this opportunity to seat next to Harrison leg touching leg.

Harrison looked around the room. Purple and red Candles had been lit on mantles and shelfs, tinsel looped the room but the main feature was the 10ft pine tree that Emmett brought in. It had been decked in lights, angels, stairs and many other little trinkets. At the very top stood Harrison's contribution, it was a sculpted angel, with long flowing hair a red fitted dress and a light placed just right to make her glow. Harrison had made it a few years ago for his first true Yule with his father and brother.

Carlisle started the present giving one for each person and that was the theme for the next hour one person hands out and we open them before repeating with another person. They were all little things nothing extravagant but they all meant the world to each other.

It was later that day as the sun began to set, when Esme and Alice was in the kitchen cleaning up from the roast dinner, must to Harrison's protests, while everyone else was in the living room. Edward was sat at the piano with Harrison stood leaning against it having changed into more normal clothing. They had agreed to do a duet, as Edward would normally play for his family and they would sing.

Soon enough the girls rejoined the group and Edward began to play...

*Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace*

The Cullen's joined in and the room was full of bell ringing from wall to wall.

*Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!

Christ, the Saviour is born

Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth* "

And so that was how they spent there christmas night singing and sharing stories till Harrison fell to sleep head resting on Edward and the family dispersed to spend time alone.

TwinTigerLover

i was told that I have called Carlisle, Charlie in the end of this chapter but I am unable to find were, can someone confirm this mistake and find the line with this proplem or is someone messing with me?

And so I update. This one is really taken its time in processing as I had to wade my way through ever crossover idea and not still anyone else's work.

Declaimer; I own nothing not the song (I don't know who wrote that by the way, he was German) or twilight or harry potter characters.

10 Reviews means update. You know the drill. Haters no haters.


	10. Nightmares and goodbyes

**Chapter 10**

I had began to love the Cullen's as my own family, but even with them there I still felt the longing to see my first family again. They had canceled on me at christmas because of some kind of attack and could not give me a fixed date that they would be over.

I often found myself in Jaspers library of a room or dragging Edward back to my house do one thing or another, just to distract myself. I think they realised what I was doing and let me, even helping in keeping me occupied, but I could tell they wanted to ask, holding themselves back in fear of upsetting me.

The up side to my destruction was I was drawing ever closer to Edward. He had closed himself off for so long that breaking through to him was difficult but Alice was happy to help. Often picking out my wardrobe that focused on my famine looks but kept the lean masculine side. It was always a good balance.

Last Saturday, me and Edward had been watching a movie on the sofa when i fell asleep hardly into the movie. Edward, forever the gentlemen, had carried my to my room but as he turned to leave my hand griped his jumper and refused to let go. Edward had been unwilling to hurt me, so ended up laying down on the bed with the thick blanket between the two of them.

My body automatically turned towards him, curling around his side. That's how we had spent the night with me snuggled into Edwards side with his arm curled over my shoulders, well that was before the nightmare.

***nightmare*****

_I was stood surrounded. _

_Bodies lay still mangled or sleeping, the bleeding lay over lovers crying for help that no one could give them. They wished to bring back the dead and that was an impossibility. I moved towards the crying families that littered the battle field. Wrapping my arm around their waste and pulling them. Helping them back to the ruins were the healers were basted. _

_The final body count was to great to number and every name on that list flashed before me. Matching up with the children, parents and siblings they left behind. Oh how lucky the dead truly were. _

_The images shifted and the grounds were clear the magic population stood around him, shout, blaming. Their words vicious and grief filled. At the forefront stood Father and Pater's looming figures, their faces set in a angry mask, as they sneered at me in hate._

***with Edward******

Edward had been watching Harrison sleep, his face set into a peaceful smile; the weight that always seems to hold him was lifted, as he lay their in his arms, curled quietly into his chest. It was beginning to approach 2 o'clock when Harrison's peaceful sleep turned dark, his mouth morphed into a frown and his eyebrows creased as he began to thrash about.

Edward reached out and grasped him into a more firm hold, so he could not hurt himself. It was as he started to murmur words to himself that Edward finally tried waking him up, just whisper comfit to him. The same way Esma had done when Harrison stayed at the cullun's home.

Edward was not sure how long he held Harrison in his arms before he jerked forward with a gasp and then turned to bury his face in his chest sobbing quietly. Edward just hummed to him, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

That was the start of their relationship from more then just friends but not quite lovers as he had hoped but they still had time. He could wait because for every heated moment or suggestive movement Edward would realise and lead this dance they appear to be waltzing.

************important********

**This is will be my last post. Sorry for those that are following this story but it will be on the back burner of the foreseeable future and I might consider letting someone adopted it of I don't return to it with the next new year. So sorry people but my tolerance for life is thinning and this is just not something I can have their as well. **

**My other story 'who is she?' Is still on the go however, because all the chapters have been done and only await a look over or time to post so sorry people **


	11. hello stranger!

**an; so this is a short chapter but it was the only way i was going to get over the writer's block i was in. hope you guys enjoy what i've done. this story however is nearing its end. only three for four more chapters. **

**declaimer: i own nothing. **

**enjoy! **

By the time school rolled round again Edward and I had become a slow going partnership. Edward was petrified of harming me by accident and I, while wanting to be with Edward, was have trouble getting over everything that happened in the past.

The school had all but isolated me the moment they saw me and Edward holding hands. It was like they could not handle that the hottest kid in school was not only taken by the new boy but that he was gay. It was all rather amusing for the Cullen's and me.

We had taken to using my house for some time alone and staying at his, with everyone else the rest of the time. It had become a familiar routine now to leave school, head to the Cullen's, do homework, eat, hang with a different Cullen, time with Edward (my house or theirs) than bed while they did whatever they did. Rinse and repeat.

We were playing baseball out in the open fields, while thunder shook Seattle. Me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were the balling team, while Alice, Roselyn, Carlisle and Esme worked together on the batting team. I used magic to increase my speed and enhance my sight. It was also my magic that stopped the fighting over who reached base first.

Alice froze mid run, eyes glazed. Edward and Jasper concentrated on Alice as she stepped out of the vision. It was not uncommon for this to accrue.

"We have human company coming, eastside" Edward informed us as he brought the bases closer together to make it appear like a normal game and moved back to his place.

"Why would they be out here" Carlisle ask as we all went back to play at a more natural pace.

Alice shrugged "I only saw them approach but like Edward said they were human, two related, one not" she divulged.

We only got two more runs and one point in a human speed round, before the three people broke the clearing and joined us. The Cullen's all walked over, because I was a deep fielder I ended up at the back of the group, so could not see who it was until they spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt" The voice was deep and well pronouns, clearly British "but we believe our son to be here?"

I smiled and worked my way to the front of the group before anyone could reply. "Well then I would have to say you are terrible late, and really should have sent advanced warning" I used my best Draco voice as I looked down on them (which is very difficult considering they are all at least 4 inches taller than me.

"Then surely we should leave and try again another day?" Sev's voice was as silky as every as he went to turn, the others coping his lead.

I smiled and apparited in front of him, before pulling him into a hug.

"Missed you" my voice was muffled by the cloths as Lucius and Draco joined in. I did not realise how much I wanted to see them again to that moment.

Far too soon we broke the hug and I turned back to face my other family, they looked really confused but happy and amused at the same time.

"alright" I announced bouncing on my toes. This is great everyone was together.

"Family meet, new family! We have Dr Carlisle Cullen, Esme Platt-Cullen, Roselyn Lillian-Cullen, Emmet McCarty-Cullen, Alice Cullen, Major Jasper Cullen-Whitlock, and Edward Mason-Cullen. Guys this is Lord Lucius Malfoy, Heir Draco Malfoy and Lord Severus Prince." As I spoke each name I pointed to the person it belonged to. Finally I pointed to myself.

"You should also now that I am actually Lord Harrison Potter-Black as I'm sure it will come out now that everyone's here." I watched several of their faces slip into surprise before going neutral again. I had after all given them books on Wizarding history.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, but I do believe the rain is about to reach us, how about moving this conversion to our home?" Carlisle gratefully broke the silence.

I nodded "you guys run, they can follow my magic there. We will properly beat you." I smirked at the end, very much aware of Edward's annoyance to my mode of transport.

Carlisle agreed and we all divided, the Cullen's taking of at a run and me turning to grip each person before we group appriated with me guiding.

**review! **


End file.
